


The Morning After

by Hydrophius



Series: Obitine Week 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Day 4 Obitine Week 2020, F/M, I have no intention of pulling them apart, Nightmares are a bitch, Obi-Wan is suffering, ObiTine Week, ObiTine Week 2020, Satine "I lived bitch" Kryze, Satine Kryze Lives, They're still in the Med bay, gore?, idk - Freeform, it's great, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrophius/pseuds/Hydrophius
Summary: He held her gently, mindful of her injuries.  Obi-Wan was tired.  So, so tired.  But he didn't want to sleep.  He didn't want to see what his nightmares had waiting for him once he shut his eyes.Obi-Wan stayed awake.Day 4 of Obitine Week 2020 - Past/Future prompt.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Obitine Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786759
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the "Satine Lives AU"  
> This can be read as a continuation of "Stay" if you want.
> 
> Day 4's prompt was Past/Future. idk anymore y'all.  
> If you have a scene from this that you want me to draw, comment lol.
> 
> As usual, constructive criticism is much appreciated, thanks!  
> <3

**Obi-Wan**

_ Maul released Satine, and Obi-Wan watched as she fell forward off the Darksaber and onto the hard floor in front of him. Her head collided with the floor, the sound made by her skull as she hit it sent a jolt through him. It was a sickening thud.  _

_ He launched himself toward her and gathered her in his arms, one gauntleted hand cradled her head, the other rested on her stomach where a gaping stab wound resided.  _

_ Her lips moved, but he couldn't hear her over the sound of the blood rushing in his ears. He caught the last part of her sentence as he calmed himself.  _

_ “I’ve loved you always… I always will.” _

No, no, no, no don't go. 

_ “Satine. Stay with me, eyes open,” he said, voice strangely calm despite how panicked he felt. “Look at me, please.” _

Don't leave me, not now, please!

_ He kept his hand over her chest, felt her blood soak through his gloves, felt fear grip him in an icy hold as Satine’s light flickered weakly in the Force. Her eyelids drooped, but she fought to keep them open. Her irises had changed from sparkling blue to a dulled, vacant grey, but they never left his own eyes as he tried to help her. _

_ “No use,” she whispered, voice pained.  _

_ He wasn’t a healer, but if he could just stop the bleeding and stabilise her… she might survive. _

_ But there was too much blood.  _

_ There was no way in hell that she would survive. Not when she was slowly drowning in the blood that filled her lungs.  _

_ "Remember, ner cyar’ika, I love y-you," she breathed, voice hitching.  _

_ "I love you too," he choked out.  _

_ Her breathing shuddered to a stop, her eyes fluttered shut. She went limp.  _

Obi-Wan's eyes shot open. He flinched and gripped the sheets as his chest heaved, sucking in air. 

The steady beep of a heart monitor, the warm body pressed up against his side and the dainty hand resting on his, helped him remember where he was. 

_ She’s not dead. She’s alive. She’s safe,  _ he reassured himself.

His mind had warped that memory…his nightmares used it as fuel. 

He turned his head toward Satine and studied her slackened face while she slept. Her left cheek bore an ugly black and yellow bruise from where she had hit the hard floor. A cut that had scabbed over, was on her lip.

_ That’s my fault. If I had brought a better ship with me, maybe we wouldn’t be here, _ he thought guiltily.

“Obi?” she muttered tiredly, squeezing his hand.

His heart squeezed painfully at the slight panic in her tired voice.

“I’m still here,” he whispered, giving her hand a squeeze back.

She cracked an eye open and blearily looked at him. Obi-Wan gave her a tired smile.

“How are you feeling?” he asked quietly.

She let her eyelids droop shut again and slowly adjusted herself in the already upright position of the med-bay bed to lay her head on his shoulder. Obi-Wan saw her wince when she moved too quickly for her injured midsection to handle and sent soothing waves through her with the Force.

“‘S goo' now ye’re here. Had a goo’ s’eep.” she slurred, voice thick.

She must have been on a lot of painkillers if she was slurring that badly.

He put an arm around her and pulled the sheets up over them more, then looked at the time on the chrono that rested on the bedside table.

“It’s only five o’clock in the morning. I don’t have to be at the Temple until ten,” he told her, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She hummed, then relaxed again as sleep claimed her, a sleepy grin on her face before it too slackened as she sunk back into her dreams.

"I love you, Satine," he whispered. 

She mumbled something unintelligible in Mando’a and snuggled closer. 

He held her gently, mindful of her injuries. Obi-Wan was tired. So, so tired. But he didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to see what his nightmares had waiting for him once he shut his eyes. 

Obi-Wan stayed awake. 

He helped Satine through her own terrors. He whispered soothing words and sent waves of calm through her as she dozed in and out of consciousness. But he did not give in to sleep. 

He stayed in the waking world, and he thought about some things. 

The question of  _ "What are we going to do?"  _ seemed to be trending as of late, and if anyone knew what to do, it was definitely not him. 

Well, not right now anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, have a great week! <3 :D


End file.
